<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ancient by camcatwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726719">Ancient</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter'>camcatwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2019 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fae, Drabble, Fae!Patton, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Gen, M/M, human!logan, logicality - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan has never met anyone as strange as this creature who calls himself Patton.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2019 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ancient</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No idea where this concept sprouted from but here it is and I love it to death<br/>Definitely interested in coming back to this AU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan crouched, carefully inspecting the ring of mushrooms near his feet. "I wonder..."</p>
<p>"Curious, are we? Your kind always have been."</p>
<p>Logan whirled around. "Wha-"</p>
<p>A boy who looked about Logan's age stood behind him, leaves caught in his hair and a bright smile across his face.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Logan demanded.</p>
<p>The other boy shrugged. "You humans, always so curious. Since the beginning, I suppose."</p>
<p>Logan blinked. "The... beginning."</p>
<p>"Yep!" The boy beamed.</p>
<p>"But, you'd have to be..."</p>
<p>"Thousands of years old? Yes."</p>
<p>"Who are you?" Logan stood up slowly.</p>
<p>The boy smiled. "You may call me Patton."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, kudos and comments literally make my day, and if you want to hit me up on tumblr you can find me at <a href="http://www.cam-cat-writer.tumblr.com">cam-cat-writer</a> so feel free to come squeal with me or whatever ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>